Bring Me to Life
by Elfsong
Summary: Tsume talks to Kiba during their trip to paradise. He learns some things and gets closer to the white wolf. Nonyaoi.


Inspired by _Bring Me to Life_ by Evanescence

A/N: Hey! This idea actually came to me awhile ago, but I was trying to get my others stories done first. I've given up, as you see. Don't worry, I'm not done with the stories, just taking a tiny brake while I let this one out. This is my first attempt at Wolf's Rain, So here it goes! Oh yeah, and in this, they can 'shift' from one form to another at will. Both forms are real; neither is a hologram.

They had been walking for the past two days. Toboe hadn't let them forget it, either. The pup was whining and complaining about wanting a rest or food or water every few minutes during the past few hours. Now, Hige was beginning to take up the complaint. Kiba shook his head, growling. If those two would shut up for just a minute, he would let them have their rest.

After five minutes had gone by without complaints, Kiba called for them to stop. They collapsed in relief, and moments later were on their feet playing. Kiba narrowed his eyes and stalked away from the 'pack'. Tsume looked up and watched the white wolf walk away. He knew that it got annoying to have to wait to get to paradise, but a few moments' play couldn't hurt, could it?

The gray wolf stood and followed Kiba out into the field. He saw the smaller wolf lying in the grass, his head resting on his forelegs. When Tsume got closer, Kiba raised his head only long enough to decide that the approaching creature was not a threat. He then returned to his earlier position without so much as another glance. Tsume shifted into his human form and sat down beside the white wolf.

"Does their playing really bother you that much?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. Kiba had been getting quieter lately.

"No, of course not." Kiba surprised the white-haired man-wolf by answering.

"Than what's bugging you? Memories?"

"Those memories mean nothing. Why should they bother me?" Kiba changed into his human form at that point, and sat up, drawing his knees up to his chin and hugging them to his chest. Tsume looked closely into the boy's eyes and say up straighter.

"Kiba?" Kiba turned to look at him, confirming Tsume's suspicions. There was no feeling in his eyes, at least, none beyond annoyance. It was like he had gone numb where his family was concerned.

"Kiba?" Tsume repeated, trying to get some reaction – some expression – out of the smaller boy. "Kiba, they're not going to die."

"Who?"

"Hige and Toboe."

"Of course they're not. They'll be protected." Then Kiba gave a short, humorless laugh. "They'll be protected."

"They don't need to be protected, Kiba. They can defend themselves."

"Against a gun?"

"Is that why we've been running so much lately? You want to get to Paradise before someone shows up with a gun?"

"I… No."

"Then why is it?"

"The sooner we get there, the longer we can be happy."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course." But it sounded hollow to both of them.

"Kiba, tell me the truth."

"I… I can't lose another pack, Tsume. I lost one, and that almost killed me. I can't… I can't lose a second one." Kiba lowered his head onto his knees and just sat there, shaking. After a few seconds had passed and he showed no sign of moving, Tsume reached out and tentatively put his arm around the other boy's shaking shoulders. He had never really paid much attention to how to comfort others, so this was a new, and somewhat frightening, experience for him.

For a moment, he thought he had done the right thing. Then, without warning, Kiba began to cry. Tsume started to pull away, but the dark-haired boy leaned onto his shoulder, taking comfort from the other's presence. Tsume lowered his arm back to Kiba's shoulder, and gently pulled him into a hug. After crying for a few moments Kiba raised his head from Tsume's shoulder and rubbed at his eyes.

Kiba's cheeks reddened slightly and he looked away. "Sorry."

Tsume had to strain to hear the mumbled apology. "For what?"

"For… losing it in front of you… on you."

"Do you feel better now?"

Kiba's cheeks were still bright pink, but he nodded. Tsume nodded in return. "Then forget about it."

"But- "

"Help me find enough food to feed those two and we'll call it even." Tsume interrupted, jerking his head to indicate the two other wolves, who were still playing. Kiba offered a small smile and stood up, changing back into his wolf form as he did so. "I'll take that direction." Tsume told him, pointing to the right of their area. Kiba nodded and headed to the left.

"Hige, they brought food!" Toboe yelled, calling to the slumbering wolf. Hige lifted his head in time to see Toboe change back into his wolf form. That night, the four wolves stuffed themselves on the meat Tsume and Kiba killed. They had enough that each of them were more than full by the time the meat had all been eaten.

The next day, Kiba led them at a slower pace. He still kept an eye out for danger, but he seemed much more relaxed about it. He even allowed a few stops that day, not going so far as to join in Toboe and Hige's games, but Tsume figured that that was from being out of practice.

A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did I follow the storyline at all? If you can answer any of these questions, please press the little button further down and to the left! Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
